Loving
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Continued from Cravings, another step in Mitchie and Shane's relationship.  Rated M for adult content and language.


**Loving**

**I have nothing to say, except this is continued with the Let It Rain, Let It Pour/Tempting/Cravings series, ie, pointless smut. Oh, and I'm working on something new. But I won't go into details, because I'm good at disappointing y'all.**

The streetlights were on and filtering in through the slitted window blinds when Mitchie stirred. She groaned, rolling over to look at the neon green numbers of her clock, mumbling unintelligible curse words when she saw how early it was. She shifted slightly, shivering when the sheets fell from her nude body. "Why am I naked?" Mitchie wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling and blowing her hair out of her face.

Shane appeared in the doorway, grinning down at her. "Because I took all your clothes off with my teeth and made love to you until your screams woke the baby." Her eyes widened in shock, and she sat up quickly, exposing herself to her husband. "Just kidding. You didn't really wake her up Mitch. But she was crying, so I got up." Shane said easily, walking slowly back to the large bed in the middle of their room.

Mitchie slumped back in relief, casually stretching her arms above her head and whimpering as her body pulled. Shane fell onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his wife's body lovingly. "You're beautiful. You're wonderful. I love you." He whispered tenderly in her ear, holding her close. "Our daughter looks just like you. I love you." He repeated, running a hand over her body, savoring the feel of her legs.

Mitchie turned in his arms, pressing her lips to his jawline and letting him feel the curve of her smile. "I love you." She breathed, snuggling close. "Did we really have sex?" She asked, her eyes sparkling up at her husband. Shane laughed and shook his head, still stroking her upper thigh. "Good, I'd hate to have forgotten it." Mitchie grinned, reaching up to trace his features.

"Mmmm...well...now that we're both awake..." Shane kissed her firmly, one hand caressing her leg and the other tangling itself in her hair. Mitchie moaned softly, opening her mouth to his probing tongue. Her hands wandered over his upper body, taking delight in the effort he had put into it. Shane playfully nipped at her lower lip, gently rocking his hips against hers. Mitchie spread her legs, feeling like a teenager all over again. His hands found her breasts, teasing her erect nipples. She moaned quietly, wishing he'd stop teasing her.

"Shane...feels so good..." Mitchie whispered as his erection pressed into her center. Shane's lips left hers and moved to her breasts, sucking as he continued to rock steadily against his wife. "Shane!" Mitchie cried out suddenly, as he pressed particularly firmly against her, his hands pulling her body flush against his.

"I've missed you saying my name." He mumbled, one hand moving down her now flat again stomach and slipping into her heat. "Come on baby. Say my name." Shane coaxed, teasing her with one finger. Mitchie whimpered, spreading her legs farther in the hopes that he'd relent.

"Shane..." She groaned, looking at him pleadingly. "Oh yes, Shane!" Mitchie cried as he added a second. He nodded in satisfaction, turning his attention back to her heaving chest. His free hand teased one while his mouth suckled at the other, his left hand reaping the benefits as Mitchie became more and more wet. "I love you." She breathed, rocking her hips in time with his fingers, her body aching for release.

"I'm gonna love you so good baby." Shane promised in a low voice, pulling away and watching her eyes darken. "I guarantee I'll still be making love to you when the sun comes up." He added, smirking as she wriggled eagerly.

Her hands found the drawstring of his pants and tugged eagerly, one hand wrapping around his penis. "Is this all for me?" Mitchie teased, stroking him lightly. Shane kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth and bucking his hips into her hand. When they parted, Shane looked into her eyes, smiling widely. "You know it's all for you and only you." With those words, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed into her slick heat gently.

"Yessss Shane..." Mitchie whined, meeting his thrusts immediately and scratching at his back. "I want it slow and hard." She told him, biting on her lip. Shane moved a hand to her right breast, stroking and pinching lightly as his pace cut in half. He drew out slowly, before pushing back in as far as he could. Mitchie clutched at his back, pulling her leg down and wrapping both around his hips to draw him in closer. "Shane..."

"Yeah baby?" Shane whispered, still making love to her slowly. She looked up at him meaningfully, biting her lip again. "You want it fast and hard, don't you?" He chuckled, and she nodded with a small grin. "I thought so."

* * *

"FUCK! SHANE!" Mitchie screamed again, her eyes rolling back in her head as she climaxed against his ever-pumping member. Shane groaned and bit down on her collarbone as he came inside of her, his hands holding her hips still so he could fill her. "Shane, oh please, don't stop!" Mitchie cried, arching her body into his.

"Fuck, I love you." Shane grunted, fingers gripping her body as he pounded into her. She grabbed a pillow to place over her face, but Shane pushed it off. "I wanna hear you come." He told her, and Mitchie smiled.

"Haven't you...fuck, yeah...haven't you heard that...oh YES! Just like that! enough tonight?" She cried out, lurching her body forward so she could kiss him. Shane held her close, tongues tangling and hands groping as they made love.

"I'll never hear it enough." Shane gasped against her lips, shuddering as he felt the beginnings of another climax. Mitchie pushed him onto his back and grabbed his hands to place them on her breasts. Without much care, she began to grind down onto him, moaning and arching her back. "Shit, Mitchie..." Shane hissed as she raised herself up and down, riding him slowly.

"I wanna make you come." Mitchie told him seriously, pouting like a petulant child being denied a cookie. Shane laughed and squeezed her breasts gently.

"Are you forgetting the past 3 hours? I think Maria's going to be a big sister in 9 months." Shane teased, groaning softly as Mitchie continued to work his body. She giggled and raked her nails down his chest, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"I want another baby." She told Shane, who stared at her. "Yeah, maybe this isn't the best conversation to have while I'm riding you...hang on." Mitchie told him, brushing her damp hair out of her eyes and returning to the task at hand. Shane grabbed her hips and pushed her flat on her back and, without missing a beat, thrust into her firmly, and climaxed once more.

"I want another baby too." He told her, pulling out and wrapping his arms around her. "Maria is 6 months old, and we did always want a big family..." Shane added, as Mitchie snuggled into him, crossing her legs.

"Swim, little spermies, swim!" She giggled, and Shane rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork." He told her, kissing her neck. Mitchie nodded in agreement.

"Yeahhh...but I'm your dork. And I'm naked."

"True. Very true."


End file.
